Bus 657
Heist, originally titled Bus 657, is a 2015 American crime thriller film directed by Scott Mann and written by Stephen Cyrus Sepher and Max Adams, based on the original story by Sepher. The film stars Robert De Niro, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Kate Bosworth, Morris Chestnut, Dave Bautista, Stephen Cyrus Sepher, Tyson Sullivan and Gina Carano. The plot of the film revolves around a casino heist by a sick daughter's father, who has to pay for her treatment. The film was released on November 13, 2015, by Lionsgate Premiere. Synopsis A single father plans an in-and-out heist to rob a casino owner alongside his co-worker in order to get the money to pay for his daughter's illness. Things go awry when they are forced to hijack a bus. Cast * Robert De Niro as Francis "The Pope" Silva * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Luke Vaughn * Kate Bosworth as Sydney Silva * Morris Chestnut as Derrick “The Dog” Prince * Dave Bautista as Jason Cox * Gina Carano as Officer Krizia "Kris" Bajos * D.B. Sweeney as Bernie * Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Marconi * Stephen Cyrus Sepher as Julian Dante * Tyson Sullivan as Mickey * Christopher Rob Bowen as Eric Production On November 6, 2013, it was announced that Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films acquired a heist script Bus 757 from writer Stephen Cyrus Sepher to finance and produce the film. Randall Emmett would produce the $2 million budgeted film along with George Furla, Alexander Tabrizi and Sepher, about a card dealer who puts a crew together to rob a bank and hijack a city bus. On May 17, Robert De Niro was set to star in the film for the lead role known as "The Pope", a casino owner whose money is the target of the heist. Scott Mann was set to direct the film, which Lionsgate would distribute. On September 24, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Kate Bosworth, Dave Bautista and Gina Carano joined the cast of the film which also added Max Adams as an additional screenwriter. Morgan would play a man who puts the crew to rob the Frank "The Pope"'s casino, and Bosworth would play De Niro's daughter. On October 13, screenwriter Stephen Cyrus Sepher was also spotted on the set, who was also involved in the film to star, and was later confirmed to play Julian Dante, one of the guys who rob the casino. Morris Chestnut was spotted on the set on October 15 but his casting was confirmed by Deadline on October 17, he would play Derrick “Dog” Prince, "The Pope"'s right-hand man who has to bring the money back before the cops seize it and realize it's dirty. Filming Filming began on October 13, 2014, in Mobile, Alabama. The shoot was previously set to be filmed in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. On October 13, some actors were spotted on the set at Hayleys Bar in downtown Mobile where they would shoot through October 30. Reportedly, they were filming a scene at the bar that involved some characters planning a heist. On October 15, De Niro was spotted filming in the Crystal Ballroom of The Battle House Hotel, where the Crystal Ballroom was transformed into 1940s-style casino called "The Swan Casino," owned by De Niro's character "The Pope." The same day actor Morris Chestnut was also spotted on the set while filming scenes on the corner of Royal and St. Francis streets in downtown Mobile. On October 21, filming was taking place on the Causeway, which was closed by the police from the eastbound entrance of Bankhead Tunnel to east of the USS Alabama Battleship Memorial Park. Release in October 2014, the film was sold to different international distributors, including Lionsgate International for the UK. The film was released on November 13, 2015 in a limited release and through video on demand. Category:2015 Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Gina Carano action films Category:Crime Dramas Category:Die Hard on a Bus scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a Casino scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films involving a heist Category:2010 era releases Category:Films inspired by Speed (1994) Category:Die Hard scenarios inspired by Dog Day Afternoon Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies